


come into the water, do you want to be my baby?

by twelvetrop



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, I just wanted to write something to appease myself, Maybe some light angst, also there are no aus of Deckerstar, because im a sucker for this stuff, fluff probably, so im making this my mission to instill this in the Lucifer consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvetrop/pseuds/twelvetrop
Summary: Chloe Decker and Lucifer Morningstar hate each other.Everyone in LA, even outside of college, seems to know this is a simple fact of life.They keep having to do assignments together, and it annoys both to no end.Until, it doesn't.





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe Decker really, _really_ hated Lucifer Morningstar.

Which keeps making her wonder why he was standing across from her.

“God, Lucifer, can’t you focus for one second?”

He stopped looking at his phone and glanced at her. “Well, of course, Detective.” He grinned and stared at her.

Chloe groaned and rolled her eyes. “You know I hate that nickname. Call me Chloe, or Decker, like everyone else.”

“But that’s not any fun, is it?” His eyes gleamed in the library hall. “It’s like a fun pet name I can give you in bed.”

“Yeah. Like that’s _ever_ gonna happen.”

Lucifer kept his smile on his face, and she was about to punch his stupid face, when he turned his attention onto his phone again.

“If you’re not going to work on the assignment, you might as well leave, Lucifer. Go to Lux, since you enjoy spending every single night there. Instead of, you know, trying to finish your major.”

“I’ll have you know that I have finished every single subject I’ve ever started. But perhaps you’re right.” He stood up. “I should leave. The night doesn’t finish itself.”

Chloe just looked at him.

“What is it? I’m doing exactly what you want me to do.” Lucifer noted, and Chloe finally snapped.

“You know what? I’m tired of working with you. We keep getting assignments together, but I can’t tolerate your… your Lucifer-ness any longer. I’m asking the teacher to this one solo, since it’s basically what I’ve always been doing ever since I started working with you.”

Someone passed by and shushed them. Chloe apologized, and lowered her voice to a whisper.

“I hope you have fun managing a night club, because God knows that’s the only think you’ve ever been good at.” She paused, and hatred seethed out of her last words. “Go to Hell, Lucifer. That’s where you belong.”

She packed her things and left the library in a rush, trying not to look at a stone-faced Lucifer, who simultaneously stared at her and at nothing.

* * *

Chloe and Lucifer met in freshman year, in the most unpredictable of ways: slamming right into each other on the way to their respective classes. Chloe apologized profusely and he simply found the whole situation amusing.

“It’s all right! It’s no problem… uh…” Lucifer said.

“Uh, Chloe!” She exclaimed. “Chloe Decker.” She stretched her hand.

He gladly shook it. “Lucifer Morningstar.”

“Is that really your name?” She asked, honestly.

“God given, I’m afraid.” He smiled.

“Oh.” Chloe tried to cough the awkwardness away. “Sorry for asking.”

“It’s all right, really! Though if you want to get to know me better, my door is always open.”

Chloe suddenly looked at him, his eyes glowing mischievously.

“Excuse me?”

“It was just an invitation, really. Maybe another person joining in would better suit your tastes?”

She blinked. “Are you…”

“Proposing to have sex with me? Absolutely.”

“Oh my God. The first person I know on campus is a British frat dude.”                      

“I’ll have you know I’m not allied to any fraternities!” Lucifer exclaimed, looking genuinely offended.

“Just…” Chloe sighed. “Don’t talk to me. Ever again.”

She walked straight past him (in fact, she’d have pushed him off the way, if he hadn’t moved) and headed to her class. Lucifer finds himself dumbfounded at how someone managed to resist his charms. Basically everyone would’ve accepted his offer, but she managed to turn him down no problem.

“This ought to be interesting…” He said to himself, as she tried to not look back.

* * *

For nearly the entirety of the first semester, Chloe didn’t see Lucifer at all. She nearly forgot all about him, running from class to class, trying to stay awake during 8 AM classes, meeting new people, avoiding any and all parties. She was dedicated to majoring in Criminology, and no one was ever going to stop her.

Her roommate, however, had other plans for her.

“Come on, Chloe!” Ella Lopez pleaded with her for what felt like the millionth time. “You _have_ to go to this party. It’s, like, the best thing that ever happens around this time.”

Chloe absentmindedly denied her request. “No. I have to finish stuff here.”

“Oh, the stuff you’ve seen over and over again? The thing you say is so important, but I’ve seen you finish it and revise at least three times?” Ella sighed and threw herself on Chloe’s bed. “Come on! You never ever leave the house.”

Chloe swiveled her chair to face her. “Okay so, first of all, why do you insist on throwing yourself on my bed? And second, aren’t you majoring in forensic sciences? Don’t you have a big test tomorrow?" She paused. "Or something?”

“Yeah but I’m ready. And the test is only on the afternoon which gives me ample time to recover.”

“Are you seriously planning on getting drunk tonight?”

“No.” Ella said. “I’m planning on getting _us_ drunk tonight.”

Ella then grabbed Chloe’s arms and pulled hard.

“I’m not going – ouch! Where did you get that strength? Never mind, it’s not happening!”

“Why do you” Ella yanked again. “Insist on being” Another yank. “So stubborn!”

Chloe’s arm hurt, but she refused to budge from the chair. Exasperated, Ella stopped pulling on her arm, and had another idea.

“Well, fine. I’ll let you be.” She smirked and left the room.

Chloe sighed in relief. It’s not like she had any time to party. She had to make sure everything was perfect for this assignment, and if she could change a sentence to look more appealing, she would. When she turned her back to start typing again, she found her desk getting further and further away.

“What the-”

She turned around to see Ella having a hold of her chair and dragging her out towards the hall.

“You should’ve known I don’t give up _that_ easily!” Ella said.

“What’s happening? Where are you taking me?” Chloe shouted, as she cursed the fact that she bought a chair with wheels.

“The elevator!”

“And then?”

“The party!”

“Oh my God.”

“You should pray to Him while you can, because you’re going to have one Hell of a night!”

“Ella!”

Before she could even think of leaving her chair, the elevator door opened, and Ella did a final push on her chair, causing it to speed towards the grey metal box. The wheels stopped suddenly because of the small gap between the wooden floor and the elevator, and Chloe was thrown inside. Thinking that the chair would stop it, Chloe got up as quickly as she could, only to see it slowly rolling backwards, and the elevator doors closed.

There were four floors on the whole building, and the elevator was finicky: it always went to the floor which was picked first. As courtesy, most of the people in the dorm usually selected all the floors in order, but this time there was only one floor selected: the ground floor.

“It’s like I’m in a horror movie, I swear.” Chloe said to the air.

As soon as the elevator reached its intended floor, Chloe furiously tapped the ‘4’ on the console and hoped that Ella was already gone from their room (and building).

No such luck came, because when the doors opened once again, Ella was there, outfit in hand, and didn’t allow Chloe to leave the thing.

“Where am I supposed to dress this, then?”

“Ground floor bathroom.”

“Where do I leave the clothes I’m wearing right now?”

“Behind the couch on the entryway.”

“How do I know they won’t be stolen?”

“You don’t.”

“Okay but-”

Ella shushed her with her index finger.

“The fact that you’re asking these questions already means you’re going so! Let’s have some fun, Decker!”

Chloe resigned herself to her fate.

* * *

Chloe’s first thought when she was arrived at the party was:

“This was a mistake.”

Which she immediately proceeds to tell Ella.

“Loosen up, man! Grab a cup, drink some shots, talk to people! Have fun!”

“I don’t think this is my way of fun-” But Ella had already vanished into the crowded house.

Soon, however, her phone chimed (and vibrated, because she couldn’t hear her phone over the loud speakers) and she got a text from her roommate:

_If you ever need to bail, text me or call me. I’ll pick up or answer the text, whatever. BUT!!!!!!! Try to stay for an hour! One hour!_

She looked at the clock on her phone. It read 11 PM. Putting a timer on it to last one hour, she went to the kitchen, pushing through the crowd of people. When she finally reached it, she found it to be quieter than the rest of the house, which she appreciated. There was only a couple of people there, chatting, preparing drinks, or one person that was scavenging through the fridge, clearly looking for something. She went towards that person in particular for some reason that she couldn’t ascertain. It was like she was drawn to them.

“Hey, you need help with something?”

As soon as he lifted his head up, she immediately regretted asking the question.

“Well, if it isn’t Chloe Decker.” Lucifer Morningstar said.

“God, to find you here, of all places. Aren’t there other parties happening right now?”

“There most certainly are, but this one called to me for some reason. Guess now I know why.”

“And why’s that?” Chloe crossed her arms.

“Well, to finish what we started when we first met, of course.”

If she had the power to roll her eyes out of her sockets, she would’ve done so. “You’re a creep. Do people really fall for your act?”

“It’s not an act. I don’t act because that’s basically lying. And I never lie.”

“Sure, Lucifer. Sure.” She closed the fridge door in an attempt to annoy him, but he barely even budged.

“Hey, you remembered my name!”

“When your name is the same as the literal biblical figure of evil, it’s kind of hard to forget.”

“I think he’s a misunderstood man.”

“Fan of _Paradise Lost_ , are we?”

He shrugged. “Actually, I am. It’s a really fun book.”

“Okay I didn’t come here to talk with Mr. Devil Himself, so move.”

“And where am I supposed to go?”

“Well, since I’m majoring in Criminology, my intuition tells me…” She paused and tapped her face with her fingers a few times. “Anywhere but here.”

“So, like a detective?”

“Like a detective, yeah.”

“All right then. Detective. Your intuition is wrong.”

She stared at him for a long period of time, hoping he would back down and leave, but he did not move from his spot in front of her.

“All right.” She gave in to what she perceived as his act. “Make me a drink then.”

His face lit up even more at that request. “And what will you give me in return?”

Chloe thought for a second. She could tell him so many things (like to never talk to her again), but she settled on a simple thing, something she never thought would bother her.

“You can call me Detective whenever you want.”

“That’s a deal.”

“Do I have to give you my soul now or something?”

“Nonsense. I’m not the actual Devil, though some people really think I am.”

Chloe scoffed. “I wonder why.”

Lucifer then left the kitchen, only to return a few minutes later with a dangerously large number of bottles under his arms, as well as an empty cup.

“How do I know that’s not spiked?”

“Feel free to wash it if you must, but I didn’t put anything in there. I could tell you weren’t a person for having a bit of fun.”

“I can have fun, when it’s _legal_.”

"How old are you, again?" Lucifer asked.

Chloe pondered on telling him that she was 21, but from the way he was smiling at her, she felt like he already knew the answer.

"It's legal in some countries. But drugs are worse! Everyone knows this, Lucifer."

“That’s part of the fun! Don’t ruin things now, Detective, when we’re just getting started!”

Chloe suddenly looked him straight in the eyes and said as menacingly as possible:

“Nothing is starting. You know what, you probably lied and spiked this anyway, so I don’t want your stupid drink.”

She turned her back on him, and before she could walk away, she heard him yell:

“I don’t lie!”

She turned around again, grabbed his hand and open the square ring that was hanging off his finger.

“Then what’s this?” She said, pointing to the white powder in it.

“I can guarantee you, it’s for personal use only.”

“Because nothing beats making other people lose their minds, right?”

“I can assure you, Detective, that-”

“Don’t call me that.”

“I can assure you that I would never do something without your permission.”

“Sure, Lucifer. Whatever you say.”

She bolted out of the kitchen, still angry at him. Lucifer was left standing there again, and he realised he didn’t like feeling like he was getting ditched. That never happened to him. What made this woman so special?

* * *

Winter break came and went, and, soon enough, Chloe was back at her dorm, chatting excitedly with her roommate about all the family drama and all the things that had happened when they weren’t together.

Chloe talked about how her mother had found an acting job that required her to play with a child actor, which she didn’t particularly enjoy, causing a whole dinner scene when she said she liked children, she just didn’t like working with children she didn’t know. Of course, given the fact that it was usually just the two of them at dinner, the scene she made was for Chloe and Chloe alone. Ella talked about her extended family, how their Christmas dinner always ended with a fire almost engulfing the entire house and having to use an extinguisher (which they had bought and maintained) throughout the day.

As the semester went on, they saw each other less and less, until they only managed to meet each other when they went to sleep. Sometimes they’d stay up until the early hours of the morning just talking, Chloe catching up on all the hot gossip Ella had and she, in return, would hear about Chloe’s anxieties over the subjects.

She hadn’t gone to another party after the Lucifer fiasco. She explained it all to Ella that night, and they left before the stipulated hour, to be home safe and sound by 12:30 AM.

This changed, however, when Chloe met Dan.

Dan was in her classes often, and she usually didn't talk to him. But then they got paired off to do a group project together, Chloe was surprised by Dan’s sensibility as a person and by the fact that he wasn’t a douche like he appeared to be (she kept this to herself, though).

They started hanging out more and more, going to classes together, having lunch at the cafeteria, doing solo assignments with one another. She really liked spending time with him, so when they started dating, no one was surprised. The relationship was perfect, at first. The bubble they were in was amazing, and Chloe felt truly happy.

More time passed, and as the work kept piling up Chloe found herself distancing herself from Dan, first unintentionally, then purposely. One fateful night, they had a huge fight, and came to a conclusion: their relationship wasn’t going to work. It was a sweet semester of dating, but none of them felt like it was meant to last. Promising to be friends, they kept in touch, but no longer spent all the time they could together.

Instead, Chloe found herself at another party, this time a pity party for her.

“Birth is a curse and existence is a prison!” Chloe shouted from the top of a table. A cheer was heard from the crowd in the house, despite no one really hearing her.

“Hey, are you all right? I know both of you decided to break up, but it’s still hard on people. You can tell me anything!” Ella said to Chloe.

“I’m fine!” She said, clearly slurring her words. “I feel just _peachy_.”

“Well, it doesn’t sound like you feel _peachy_.” Chloe lied on the couch and started laughing maniacally. Ella sighed. “All right, I’m going to get something to sober you up.”

Chloe made a pouting face and held on to her bottle of beer tighter. “Can I at least finish this bottle?”

“Fine, but I’m still bringing something to sober you up.”

Ella left Chloe to look around the room for someone sober (a surprisingly hard task), and found them at edge of the living room.

“Hey dude, could you watch over that blonde person on the couch while I bring her, like, a ton of water?” She patted his shoulder. “Thanks.”

Lucifer found himself looking at the woman on the couch, and chuckled. Walking over to her, he smiled and said, as pleasantly as he could.

“Good evening, Detective!”

Chloe opened her eyes and proceeded to groan.

“How are you here? Why do I keep crossing paths with you? God, I really hate you, Lucifer.”

“Rest assured, the feeling’s mutual.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Your friend told me to watch you while you were completely inebriated, so here I am!”

“How could she not recognize you…? I showed her pictures of you after the whole spiking fiasco.”

“Which I didn’t do.”

“Sure, buddy. Whatever you say…”

Chloe’s face suddenly turned very pale, and Lucifer knew that look.

“Bloody hell, Detective, really? Right now?”

“I…”

“Oh, damn it all!”

He picked her up and hurried towards the bathroom while yelling “Move along, please!” to any passer-by that crossed their paths. He somehow found a bathroom that didn’t have a line and gently put Chloe on the ground. She was dry heaving by now, and it was only a miracle that made her withstand that much time without puking.

“Well, the worst is over now, Detective.” Lucifer said, rubbing her back in circles, as she had her head deep in the toilet.

After the deed was said and done, she pressed the button to flush it, closed the lid and put her back against the wall, feeling the cool wall through her clothes.

“You know… You never did earn the right to call me Detective.”

“How come?” Lucifer sat in front of her in the cramped bathroom, avoiding the wall as much as he could. He didn’t like how the cold got to his skin.

“You never did make me a drink.”

“That is true.” He got up and left the bathroom, only to come back with a cup filled with water. “But I’m a man of my word. There you go, Detective.”

“Thank you. But please stop calling me that.”

Lucifer smiled, a small smile, not the one he did to everyone else. “A deal’s a deal. I have fulfilled your terms, so I can now call you Detective when I want. Detective.”

A quiet moment passed, as Chloe’s senses came back to her.

“You’re such a bitch.” Chloe said, and blew hair from her face.

“I don’t think that’s a very appropriate name to call someone.”

“Yeah, I also don’t think it’s cool to spike other people’s drinks. But hey, thanks for carrying me to the bathroom.” Chloe stood. “How many times has that move worked?”

“Move?”

“To get laid.”

“I can assure you, I don’t have any second intentions.”

She patted his shoulder.

“Whatever you say buddy.”

She walked out of the bathroom, and Lucifer found himself being left alone by the same girl for the third time in a row.


	2. Chapter 2

“Lucifer, are you even listening to me?” Maze snapped her fingers in front of his face.

“I’m afraid not, my dear Maze.”

They were in a now empty club known as Lux, where Maze was a bartender to be able to keep up with her tuitions. Lucifer had tried to convince her several times to let her loan some money, but she always refused his money, saying she’d rather do things her way, as to not depend on anyone else.

He was sliding his finger on the border of his whisky glass, not thinking about anything. Or, rather, he was thinking about being ditched for the third time in a row by the Detective. Chloe Decker, the mysterious Criminology student.

“I was thinking of maybe changing my major…”

“You what?” Maze stopped cleaning the main counter and looked at him. “Aren’t you happy in Management?”

“I thought I was, really. But the more I research about this other major, the more piqued my interest is. Besides,” Lucifer slid the glass and Maze caught it, finishing the remaining drops and starting to clean it. “We both know that I only got into Management to spite dear old Dad.”

“Anyway… what major were you thinking about?”

A beat.

“Criminology, perhaps.”

Maze froze.

“This is about that Detective person, isn’t it?”

Lucifer stood straight in his stool. “Of course not!”

“The first person that rejects you and you turn you _immediately_ have a crush on them.” She puts the clean glass down. “Typical.”

“I do not have a ‘crush’ on the Detective!”

Maze rolled her eyes. “Sure, Lucifer.”

“She’s just the only person that thinks that I’m lying! And I find that fascinating. Usually people believe in everything I have to say, but this is… different. It’s exciting.”

“It’s exciting to have someone think you’re a liar.” Maze chuckled. “I know you have some weird kinks, but this is something else.”

“Fine! If you don’t believe that I’m doing this for myself, I’ll just prove I’m doing it for everyone else!”

“I believe that you’re doing this for yourself, but I also think you’re way too invested in this Detective person.”

“Well, don’t worry about it. I’m sure it’s just a phase.”

* * *

It was a phase that didn’t seem to pass. As soon as sophomore year started, Lucifer was overflowed with an incredible amount of courses to do, including most of the freshman subjects. That didn’t stop from trying to attend all the classes he could, surprising Maze and, most importantly, surprising himself. He was, in fact, just attending the classes to study Chloe, but he found himself actually liking what he was learning.

Chloe didn’t like that she now got to see Lucifer every day. She didn’t know that he was in her major last year, so she suspected something was off. Like maybe he was stalking her. She even considered getting a restraining order, but she thought that maybe was a bit too far (and both Ella and Dan convinced her not to go to the nearest court and file it).

Summer went away and Autumn soon came, with the temperature getting slightly lower, and with some wind settling permanently on campus. Sometimes, people could swear the place they were located was a microclimate, since it always appeared to be colder than the rest of the city.

Around this time, Chloe and Lucifer found themselves sitting closer to each other in classes, something so subtle that neither noticed until they were next to each other. When Chloe saw Lucifer step into the classroom late (as usual) and that the only available seat was next to her, she had half a mind to drop the course altogether to never see him again.

“Well, hello Detective!” Lucifer exclaimed, his usual smile on his face.

“It’s Chloe. Or Decker. And don’t talk to me.” She didn’t even spare him a glance, choosing to look at the board.

“That’s rude of you to say. Not even a good morning?”

“It’s not a good morning if you’re next to me.”

“I’m wounded by your words, Detec-”

“Chloe. And if you don’t mind, I’d like to pay attention in class.”

Lucifer turned serious. “Very well.”

For the rest of the class, Chloe and Lucifer didn’t talk at all. Lucifer was a man of his word, so he kept quiet and paid the slightest of attentions to what the teacher was saying, while Chloe tried to hang on to every word they spoke, like her life depended on it.

By the end she was so mentally drained, she barely heard the teacher speaking about the new group assignments they were going to have to do. This made her the last to pick a person, and when she looked at Dan, he moved his head ‘no’ in response. Which left her only one option.

“Lucifer, if you try to sabotage this assignment for me, I swear that I will destroy you.”

“Calm down, Detective! I’m sure we will make a wonderful team.”

Chloe scoffed. “Sure. Because being immature and going clubbing every night is something I’d _love_ for a partner to do.”

“Well, you must have fun some way, right Detective?”

“God, I _really_ wish you would stop calling me that.” Chloe took a deep breath. “Give me your phone. I’m giving you my number for purely professional reasons. If you even attempt to go outside of the professional limit, I will block you out of this assignment.”

He handed his phone to her, and she hastily tapped and returned it.

“A bit hasty on the judgement call there, aren’t you? What makes you so sure I’d be such a bad person?” Lucifer said, and put the phone back in his coat.

Chloe looked at him up and down. “I’ve seen enough.”

Lucifer freezes for a second. “Well, you clearly don’t know me at all, Detective. And if you think you do, you might find yourself surprised at what I’m capable of.”

Chloe takes a step towards him. “Are you threatening me? I’ll have you know I’m pretty capable myself. I’m not afraid of you.”

“Maybe you should be.”

“My handy taser might convince you otherwise. Let’s see if you survive a fatal shock, shall we?” Chloe reaches for her backpack, and Lucifer grabbed her arm.

“You like playing dangerous games, don’t you?”

“I don’t like to play games, but games are all you seem to be able to do.”

“Stooping down to my level, are we?”

“Maybe it’s the only way to make my point across.”

They looked at each other, hatred clearly emanating from both of them. If it wasn’t for Dan, Chloe might’ve just tased Lucifer right then and there, but she was satisfied with a kick to his knee.

“You try me, you’re toast.” She whispered.

Lucifer tried to ignore that.

* * *

They found themselves meeting each other anyway, trying to outplay their hatred for each other in conversation. Nothing ever got physical again, since the other thought they had too much power over them. So, they kept chatting, and one night, an epiphany surged.

“Wait, say that again?” Chloe asked Lucifer.

“That you have a stick so far up your ass you look like my brother?” Lucifer quipped.

“No, before that.” Chloe remained passive, staring at her notes.

“That the poor sod who was murdered must have been murdered by his stepmom?”

“How could you tell that?”

“Personal reasons, believe me.”

“Okay, but that’s actually a good lead. Hand me over her testimony.”

Lucifer did so, and Chloe skimmed through it as fast as she could possibly could.

“She’s lying!” She exclaimed. Someone passed by to shush them, and Chloe apologized. Even though they were in a remote corner of the library, they could probably still be heard. “Check her alibi for me, Lucif-”

She looked up only to see him staring at his phone.

“God, Lucifer, can’t you focus for one second?”

* * *

When she stormed out of the library, Chloe never expected for Lucifer to ignore her completely like that. They were working fine up until that point, so why would he pull the biggest dick move and completely ignore her revelation? She really hated him.

When she walked into her dorm, she found herself alone, and she appreciated it. She threw herself onto the bed, grabbing her pillow and staring at her desk. She noticed a small, yellow sticky note attached to her computer, so she strained her vision to try and read it, to no avail. Getting up, she could see it was Ella’s handwriting, and it had a simple reason for her not to be there:

_Went to a party, and you weren’t arriving._

_Sorry!_

_\- E_

She smiled. Ella never really changed. Opening her laptop, she threw the small paper in the trash under her desk and took out her notes. If Lucifer wasn’t going to help her, she might as well do the rest of the case on her own.

She spent the next couple of hours looking over her findings, transcribing them to her computer in an organized fashion, dividing things in topics and separating them in her file. Chloe thought that if the paperwork was terrible, solving the case would mean nothing.

She would’ve kept going, if she hadn’t heard a light tap on her window. She ignored it at first, but after it happening three more times, she was freaked out, for several reason:

  1. She lived on the fourth floor.
  2. She was alone.
  3. It was really late at night.



She went straight to her backpack to grab her taser and hid it behind her back. Checking the curtains, she couldn’t see any silhouette, but she wasn’t about to assume anything. She tore them open violently and checked above and in front of her as fast as she could, holding the weapon in front of her menacingly.

“You do know you’re on the fourth floor, right?” A voice she recognized so dearly yelled from below.

“What do you want, Lucifer?”

“Could you please come down?” From the dim lit light of the lamps outside, she could barely see him, but he sounded sincere enough.

_Better safe than sorry._ Chloe thought, when she went down and stashed her taser in her night robe.

When she reached the ground floor, she found Lucifer standing by the entrance.

“You can come in, you know.”

“I wouldn’t just step inside without permission, Detective.”

“Lucifer, please. Chloe.”

“Sorry, it’s a force of habit.”

“One you’ve created for no reason at all.” Chloe crossed her arms.

“That really is your favourite pose, isn’t it?”

“If you’re here to mock me, I’m going back up.”

“No, hang on.” Lucifer rubbed his hands for seemingly no reason.

“If you have something to tell me…”

“I’m getting to it! Give me a moment.”

Chloe looked expectantly at him.

“Chloe, I really am sorry. I don’t know what about me give you the impression that I’m untrustworthy or unreliable, but I can assure I’m telling you the truth here.” He looked genuine enough, so Chloe let her guard down for a second. “I’m sorry if I seemed so distracted but, to compensate, I did solve the case!”

“Did you?”

“Yes! I checked the stepmom’s alibi as you said, and it doesn’t check with her testimony. Of course, to make sure, I had to go over every single other testimony and check for references…”

“You checked every testimony?”

“Well, of course! I wasn’t going to leave the job half done, was I?”

“What did you find?” Chloe sat down on the entryway couch and invited him to sit down.

“For starters, hers was the only alibi that didn’t check out. The other testimonies match what their alibis, but even still…”

“Did you make sure their alibis were correct?”

“Yes, yes, I did.”

They stayed talking about the case until the early hours of the morning, the night sky hovering above them as a dark pair of wings.

* * *

After managing to do the report (mostly on her own, because Lucifer had no idea how to write any kind of paperwork), Chloe submitted it, only to find her group was the first to do so.

“Must be because we work so well together!” Lucifer said.

“It’s probably the last time we work together.” Chloe replied.

They had the top grade on the assignment.

* * *

It wasn’t the last time they worked together.

In the span of two months, most of Chloe’s assignments were group projects, and most of _those_ were with Lucifer, which annoyed her to no end. She got to know him better than she’d ever like, and, even though she would never admit it, they did work well together. They solved cases quickly and efficiently, finding the registered murderer well before the other groups were even close to finding that same person.

Lucifer, on the other end, was frustrated. He couldn’t find anything that made Chloe Decker special, but here he was with her, all the time, trying to figure out her mystery. What made her immune to his charms? Why did they solve cases so well together? Why couldn’t she just accept the fact that he never lied? These questions and more tormented him, and he almost wanted to just dig in her brain and answer them by his own hand.

But he respected her, so they never talked outside of these assignments, even if they crossed paths on campus.

After those two months passed, Lucifer found himself back on Lux after hours, talking to Maze.

“I still don’t get her!” He yelled, annoyed.

“I don’t think there’s anything to ‘get’, Lucifer. She’s her, you’re you. Different puzzle pieces that are never meant to fit together.”

“But I fit together with everyone!”

“Apparently not.”

Maze turned around to reorganize some of the drinks on the shelves, and left Lucifer to talk to himself, basically. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with his stupidity.

* * *

“So, we’re basically sure it was the ex, right?” Lucifer asked Chloe.

“It would appear so. But I don’t think it was him. Something about my gut points to someone else.” Chloe said.

They were looking at the pictures glued on a wall in a common room, to try to keep track of things better. They had been basically expelled from the library, at least when they were together.

“Who do you think it might be?” Lucifer sighed. “You’ve been at it for hours, Detective.”

“Stop calling me that. And hey, you did point out the clue that made me lead to the ex, so you’re not entirely blameless here.”

Chloe froze, and Lucifer smirked.

“Are you giving me credit?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, it’s probably not the ex.”

“Why don’t we go by _my_ gut, this time around?”

Chloe rolled her eyes and invited him to pick a suspect.

“Fine, give it a shot.”

“Speaking of guts, didn’t our victim die of some kind of ingested poison?” Lucifer pointed at the face of the deceased.

Chloe searched through her notes for the coroner’s report, knowing full well that the murdered person was indeed poisoned.

“Yeah. Apparently, they were poisoned by some rare kind of flower. However, the flower shop person.” Chloe tapped the photo of the man. “Has an alibi.”

“Well, someone else had access to it. Otherwise this poor sap wouldn’t have bled to death. On the inside.”

“Wait a minute. He did report that he borrowed his keys to the current boyfriend for a whole day to watch over the shop…”

“Which gives him plenty of opportunity to make a copy and…”

“… And sneak inside and steal the flowers to make the poison! Oh, we solved it!” Chloe clapped her hands and went to Lucifer.

She stopped halfway, arms outstretched. Lucifer smiled his classic mischievous flash of teeth, and Chloe groaned.

“Fine. I think I’ve learned to tolerate your… Lucifer-ness.”

“A-ha! I knew you’d break eventually, Detective!”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Lucifer. I still don’t think you _always_ tell the truth.”

“But you do think I’m truthful?”

“Maybe.”

“That’s all I need, then.”

* * *

Chloe and Lucifer found themselves actually hanging out outside of classes. He’d convince her to go to a random party (which Chloe dragged Ella along), and she, in turn, made sure he was focusing on his studies, to the best of her ability.

They still argued, but often apologized for their harsh words, even when they weren’t that harsh. They knew the boundaries not to cross, Chloe with her father, and Lucifer basically every member of his family except Amenadiel (which, by Lucifer’s description, made him a very interesting person, though he didn’t try to talk about him that way).

The semester soon came to a close, and, on the last day of classes, Chloe found herself with her friends having lunch at the cafeteria.

“So, where are you guys spending winter vacation? Besides Christmas time, I mean.” Chloe asked, swirling her spoon on the terrible soup that they were always given.

“Well, I’m going back to Detroit, see my family you know? I miss their dumb faces and their stupidity.” Ella said, imitating Chloe’s subconscious motion on her soup.

“My parents are taking me on a dumb trip somewhere upstate.” Dan said. “I have to go with them otherwise I’m getting dirty looks for the whole vacation.”

Chloe smirked, but hid it with her face. “That really sucks, Dan.” She looked at the person left. “What about you, Lucifer?”

“Yeah, Lucifer, what about you?” Ella winked at Chloe, and she kicked her underneath the table, causing her to groan soundlessly.

“Well, I’m staying here, in the city of Angels. What about you, Detective?”

“Please stop with the Detective thing. And I’m also staying here, in LA, I guess.”

“You guess?” Lucifer asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

Dan shot Chloe a look that said “thank God I’m not going to be around him all winter” mixed with “if you want me to punch this guy senselessly, I’m here”. The fact that she even understood that much from a look was ridiculous, but it was the vibe that she was getting. She mouthed a silent “thank you”, and kept the conversation going.

“What are you planning on doing this vacation, hm? Meeting someone under the mistletoe, have as snowy romance, only to never see him again?” Ella sighed. “Man, I wish I could do that.”

“You probably could, if you put your heart into it.” Dan assured her.

“Nah, I’m too lazy for that.” Ella tried to lean backwards, but soon realised she was on a bench and doing that probably wasn’t such a good idea. Chloe laughed, and the table soon erupted into the usual banter.

The lunch hour was nearly over, and while Dan and Ella went to put their trays in its place, Chloe asked Lucifer a question he didn’t expect:

“Do you want to do something together this vacation, maybe?”

“You really are a box full of surprises, aren’t you, Detective?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “You’re already making me regret the question.”

“Okay, hold on.” Lucifer raised his index finger. “I accept your proposal.”

Chloe stared at him.

“You’re really weird, you know that, right?”

“That’s part of the charm.” Lucifer smiled, and Chloe couldn’t help but smile back.


	3. Chapter 3

“This is awful.” Chloe threw tried to clean her mouth with the napkin, but she accidentally let go of it and it flew away with the wind.

“I agree.” Lucifer said.

They were at a taco place downtown, and the food was horrible.

“If I get food poisoning from this, I’m blaming you.” She said, taking another bite at the subpar food.

“Why are you still eating it then?” He asked.

“Well, I already payed for it. And unlike you,” She pointed a finger accusingly at him. “I’m not rich.”

“I could pay for another thing, if you’d like.” He smirked.

Chloe said no with her head. “I don’t want you to owe me anything.”

“You’re probably the first person to tell me that.” Lucifer scratched his neck. “Well, second.”

“Oh, I’m not the first one to turn you down? I feel less special.” Chloe grinned.

“Well, you _were_ the first person that turned me down, actually. Money wise, not the first, but on this,” He pointed to his body. “You are.”

Chloe rolled her eyes.

“That is your favourite move, isn’t it, Detective?”

“Hopefully one day, my eyes will roll out of their sockets and I won’t have to look at your face anymore.”

“That’s kind of a gruesome image.” Lucifer shifted on the bench.

“Yeah, I went a bit far there.” Chloe said, and laughed. Lucifer soon joined, and they were back to their regular chatting.

They had spent most of their winter vacation together. Chloe had asked Lucifer where he was going to spend Christmas, only to find out the complicated relationship between him and his family. She felt sad for him, being estranged so young from his parents, only for them to get a divorce (even though his Dad kept giving him hefty monthly payments).

Every time they could, they had lunch together, and talked about anything and nothing. Lucifer suggested going by Lux several times, but she turned him down each time: she wanted to go there by her own terms, not as an invitation from a friend. Despite everything, the club was still pretty exclusive, since every time Chloe passed by it in random nights she decided to go out (persuaded by Ella and Dan), she could see the line to get inside was incredibly long.

It was on this current lunch, that Chloe had an idea.

“Why don’t you spend Christmas with my family?” Chloe suggested.

Lucifer looked at her, surprised. “What?”

“Well, it’s usually just me and my Mom anyway, so maybe a little bit of company would sure be appreciated. Also, I think she’s dying to meet you.” Chloe finished her meal and grabbed another napkin from a nearby dispenser, this time using it successfully. “Every time I talk about you, she thinks you’re the most charming person _ever_.”

“Well, of course she does.” Lucifer smiles at that. “I _am_ the most charming person to ever exist.”

“Narcissist much? Tone down the ego, bud.” Chloe’s hair got on her face, and she decided that she was tired of having it loose. Tying it up on a ponytail, she asked the question again. “So, do you want to? Christmas is only a few days away, so you better tell me now or, like, until the end of the day.”

“I feel pressured to make a decision, Detective.”

“Well, you should. Oh, and you can bring your friend with you. Maze, wasn’t it? The more the merrier.”

Lucifer grinned and was about to say something, when Chloe lifted her finger.

“If you mention an orgy, I swear I will kick you where it hurts.”

Lucifer stopped smiling and looked at her attentively.

“Why would you ask me to spend the holiday with you?”

Chloe was taken aback by the question. “Why not?”

“Well, should I drive us back down memory lane and remember the first year and a half of knowing each other?”

Chloe sighed. “Are you still going on about that? Look,” She grabbed his hand. “I know you act all mighty and grandiose, but… but you’re a good person. You make me a better person, at least. And you can tell me anything that’s going on, okay? You can trust me.”

“Do you trust me, Detective?” Lucifer asked, sincerely.

“Yes. I do. I might’ve hated you at first, but I didn’t know you, back then.” She withdrew her hand. “Plus, it always helps when you get me great grades in all the assignments we get.”

“So, all you want to do is use me?” Lucifer said, jokingly.

Chloe threw her arms up, in a surrendering motion. “You caught me.”

They didn’t talk for a while, just staring at the street besides them.

“Fine.” Lucifer said, eventually.

“Fine what?”

“Fine, I’ll go to Christmas with you. And I’ll bring Maze along. If she can be bothered to actually go.”

Chloe smiled. “Great! Oh, I have to warn my Mom to make more food and ready the table for more people…” She looked at her watch. “You know what, I have to run! Lots of things to prepare. I’ll text you my address later, okay?” She didn’t give Lucifer time to respond. “Cool, bye!” She sprinted off to catch a bus.

“What the Hell did I get myself into?” Lucifer wondered to himself.

* * *

Christmas soon arrived, and Lucifer was standing on the porch of Chloe’s house, waiting to gather the courage to ring the bell.

“So, are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to go inside?” Maze asked.

“Mazikeen, I don’t appreciate the tone.” Lucifer said, but gave in to her question. “But I suppose you’re right. Standing around won’t do us any good.”

In a swift motion, he walked through the concrete path, rang the bell and waited. After a brief moment, Chloe opened the door.

“Lucifer!” She exclaimed. “Come on in, let’s go.” She pushed him inside.

“Hold on, hold on!” Lucifer resisted the pull. “Shouldn’t I introduce you to Maze first?”

“Introductions inside. Let’s go!” Chloe invited Maze in, and pulled Lucifer inside, shutting the door.

“Well, what a lovely home, Detective!” Lucifer said.

“Thank you.” Chloe was about to leave, when she decided to add something. “Make yourselves at home! I’m just preparing something in the kitchen with my Mom, I’ll join you straight away.” She then vanished inside the house.

“She’s nice. I can see why you like her.” Maze said to Lucifer, after settling in the living room. “Seems a bit stressed out over… everything, though.”

“Well, that’s just how the Detective is, Maze.” Lucifer was sitting in a couch in front of her, gift in hand.

“Aren’t you going to put that under the tree?”

“Yes, yes I should, shouldn’t I?” He threw the small cube from one had to the other, his knee bobbing up and down.

“Why are you so nervous, Lucifer?” Maze felt like she was questioning a child, sometimes.

“I’m not nervous. I’m just… anticipating something.”

Maze rolled her eyes.

“Why do people insist on doing that move with me?” Lucifer looked exasperated.

“It’s the best way to throw you off.” Maze put her back on the couch and spread her legs. “What are you anticipating?”

“I don’t know! Maybe I’m being fooled, maybe I’m being conned.” Lucifer stood up.

“Do you feel like you’re being fooled and or conned?”

Lucifer went quiet.

“Exactly.” Maze put her back straight. “Lucifer, you have to get that not every nice action is a move to either get laid or getting fooled. Sometimes people want to be friends.”

“Feels like a foreign concept to me.”

Maze’s face went serious. “I am aware.”

“What is that supposed to mean, Mazikeen?”

“Is that your full name?” Chloe asked, stepping into the room.

“Mazikeen Smith, actually.”

Chloe stared at them. “You guys are clearly a match made in Heaven.”

“We prefer Hell.” Maze interjected.

“Understandable. It is a bit… warmer, isn’t it?” Chloe put one fist under her neck, in a thoughtful pose. “But whatever. Dinner is ready! Let’s go eat.”

* * *

The dinner was delightful. Lucifer was surprised at how different Penelope Decker was from her daughter. She was chatty, vibrant and full of life. Yet he couldn’t help but feel it was all a façade from her part, coming from the fact that Chloe seemed awfully embarrassed every time she brought up things she had done when she was little. At those points, Chloe asked for a change in subject, which always seemed to end up at Penelope’s acting career and Chloe’s departure from that life.

“So that’s where I saw your face!” Lucifer exclaimed, after Penelope proudly said that her daughter starred in _Hot Tub High School_. “That is quite a movie, Detective.”

Chloe hid her face in her hands. “Lucifer, please.”

“Oh, but I’m just getting started!”

Chloe had gotten used to her nickname that he had given her. Chloe had gotten used to the way he talked and walked. But, sometimes, it all got a bit too much when Lucifer said he liked seeing her naked.

“I was _sixteen!_ ”

“And now you’re nearly twenty-one! Age means nothing, Detective.”

“Oh my God.” Chloe tried to hide under the table.

“You know, honey, he makes kind of a point.”

“MOM!”

Lucifer and Penelope high fived discreetly underneath the table, and Chloe tried to finish what was left of her plate.

* * *

“Hey, Lucifer, can you come here for a second?”

Lucifer excused himself from talking to Penelope, which left her and Maze alone, to talk about the other two at will.

“What is it, Detective?”

Chloe produced a small box from behind her. “Merry Christmas.”

“Detective!” He picked it up. “You didn’t have to.”

He shook the box, trying to figure out its contents. “Oh, I hope it’s something devilish.”

Chloe smiled. “It is.”

“Well, hold on, I may have brought something for you, too.”

Lucifer went searching for his gift under the Christmas tree, leaving a stunned Penelope and an all-knowing Maze looking at him for a while.

“Well, cube for cube, right?” Lucifer said, when he got back to Chloe.

She glanced at him with a knowing look, and they unwrapped their gifts at the same time.

“Is this…” Lucifer said, looking at the stuffed toy.

“A devil, yes! It even has horns and a tail.”

“I feel mocked.”

Chloe chuckled, and opened the lid of her box. Inside, there was a silver ring, with a small white square on top of it.

“It’s… It’s beautiful, Lucifer.”

“Well, since we’re partners, might as well match on something, right?” He tapped his ring.

Chloe looked at him, and nearly started crying. She then hugged him.

“Thank you.”

Lucifer was awkward at first, but soon accepted the hug, resting his chin on her head, hand still clutching the little devil.

* * *

After that day, Lucifer always had the devil toy on the rear-view mirror of his car, and Chloe wore her ring everywhere she went. It was more discreet than she thought it’d be, only some people catching wind of it when the second semester started again.

Soon enough, Chloe and Lucifer were working on assignments together as usual, this time trying to be together as often as they could. Dan still saw Lucifer as a bit of a dick (especially since he insisted on calling him ‘Douche’ as often as he called Chloe ‘Detective’. That is, to say, all the time), but he could tell how much Chloe cared about Lucifer, so he kept it on the downlow. Ella, however, had become an absolute fan of the pair. Constantly yelling at them to ‘get a room’ and just ‘make out already’, Chloe sometimes had to close her mouth shut with her hands as to not make any inappropriate comments.

One night, however, Chloe and Lucifer found themselves hanging out after finishing a case. He was drinking a whisky glass, and she satisfied herself with a nice glass of beer. The bartender that served them chose to ignore their age because, well, Lucifer bribed him.

“That’s illegal, Lucifer.” Chloe said, finishing her beer.

He raised his glass in her direction, lifting his eyebrows. “I don’t see you complaining.”

“Okay, fine, I might be enjoying this. But!” She raised her finger. “You got to stop some of your behaviours.”

“You mean illegal behaviours?”

“Of course I mean illegal behaviours. If you’re going to be my partner in the future… well, I wouldn’t like to see you go to jail when you step into the building.”

Lucifer went quiet. Chloe looked at him and became suddenly worried.

“Are you okay? You’ve been more quiet than usual, lately.”

Lucifer chuckled, a fake chuckle that clearly meant something was going on. “It’s just the usual. Dad keeps doing nothing, and I’m getting more and more annoyed.”

“Hey. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this: I’ve got your back. Like you got mine.”

“What makes you so sure I have your back, Detective?” Lucifer shook his head.

“You’re always there for me when I need someone, Lucifer.”

“What about those times where I leave you on a whim?”

“And what about that time where I nearly cracked my head open and you drove me to the hospital?” Lucifer opened his mouth. “Or when that stranger almost robbed us, and you punched him?”

“You did kick him in the balls first.”

Chloe smiled. “Just checking if you were paying attention.” She turned serious again. “You’ve always been there when I needed you, and I want you to feel the same way about me. Like we’re both each other’s guardian angel.”

Lucifer scoffed. “Isn’t the Devil a fallen angel?”

“Lucifer, you’re not the Devil. You may think you are, but you’re not. Not to me.”

He looked at her, searching on her face any evidence of lying and unable to find any.

“Thank you, Detective.”

She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

* * *

Chloe soon realised she had feelings for Lucifer.

She drunkenly confessed those feelings to Ella, one night where they decided to sneak drinks into the dorm and just get wasted together.

“It’s just, he’s so closed off? But when he’s with me, it’s like he opens up? And he’s actually, like, really kind? And all that self-confidence is an act?”

“I feel you, sister.” Ella said, raising her bottle of tequila. “Do we have any more lemon slices? I’m up for drinking more tequila shots.”

“Aren’t there any in the drawer?”

“Girl, why would you put them in a drawer?”

They started laughing and hugging each other, talking about their feelings, their anxieties, their lives. Chloe learns a lot about Ella that night (for example, the fact that she used to steal cars), and their bond grew as tight as ever.

* * *

Lucifer, on the other hand, lived in absolute denial. At Lux, mostly.

“She’s so different, Maze!”

“Maybe you’re in love with her.”

“Don’t be preposterous. When have I ever loved anyone?”

“Eve, maybe?”

Lucifer shivered. “I didn’t like who I was when I was with her.”

“Yeah, and she hasn’t been back in LA since.”

“Didn’t you two hit it off?”

“We were full blown dating, Lucifer.” Maze sighed. “But she left to discover herself. Felt like she was lost.”

“I’m sorry, Maze.”

She shook her head. “It’s all right. I know she’ll come back eventually.”

He sighed. “Maybe I do like her.”

“Eve?”

“No. The Detective.”

“Are you admitting you have feelings for her?” Maze found the situation amusing.

“No! I just… I might like hanging around her. Or I might finally like who I am, at the moment.”

“Did she ‘make you a better person’?”

“I wouldn’t go _that_ far.” He let his finger slide over the glass. “It’s like, I always knew that I could be like this, but I kept it hidden away.”

Maze was now curious. Lucifer never talked about himself. Well, he never talked about how he felt, so this was something new to her. Clearly, Chloe had done something to him.

“If you feel that way, why don’t you just tell her?”

“And get rejected? I couldn’t face that.”

“You might be surprised.”

“I’m basically the Devil, Maze.” He added. “I think I’m unlovable.”

She sighed, and resumed cleaning the bar counter.

* * *

It was at the beach that they shared their first moment.

It was full blown summer, and the whole crew decided to spend a day at a somewhat cheap café by the water. Lucifer ordered a whiskey, and after a brief bribery, every single one of them had expensive cocktails for half the price at their tables.

“Still complaining about illegal activities, Detective?”

She sipped on her drink and nodded. “Yeah.”

“It’s just who I am! You have to accept this evil.”

She rolled her eyes.

Ella screamed ‘get a room’ for the thousandth time, and Dan tried to pretend he wasn’t there. The day was mostly uneventful.

When the sun was setting, Lucifer excused himself from the conversation that the other three were having (it was gossip about some random colleague of theirs), and sat near the sea, just staring at the boats pass by, the people swimming.

Hours seemed to have passed, and Chloe sat near him.

“Done chatting about… Brad, was it?”

“David, actually. And yeah, they left.”

“Why did you stay?”

“I couldn’t just leave you here alone. It was a bit sad seeing you here, staring at nothing.”

The sound of the waves filled the silence between them.

“Maybe it’s not such a good idea that we’re partners, Detective.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, but Lucifer couldn’t see it. “This again? Lucifer, you’re not a bad person.”

“It just feels like there’s a side of me you haven’t seen and won’t like.”

She grabbed his hand. “I like who I hang out with. You’re not that much different alone, right?”

He hesitated. “But maybe this is all a bad idea.”

Chloe stared at him, and he stared back.

“Maybe it is.”

Chloe got closer to Lucifer, and they kissed. At first, he was surprised, but then he kissed her back.

* * *

The year soon came to a close. With it, Lucifer and Chloe spent a lot more time together.

Their dynamic never really changed, but they way they looked at each other did.

Some say they got their happy ever after. Some say it was the way the chose to love each other that made them the best.

But everyone knew that nothing could come between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! Hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts!  
> If you want to yell at me, I'm @damervns on twitter!


End file.
